Mission Number One
by missmemoriarty
Summary: Caroline is framed for Elena's murder by Division and is trained as a killer. What no one knows is that she's a member from Alex's past - a friend from within the web of human trafficking. Now that Alex is somewhat out, she'll do anything to save Caroline from Division. Complications arise when Klaus tries to break her out and she struggles to keep her vamp secret. Rated T because.


**Author's Note – This is just an idea that popped into my head. I dedicate this to my awesome friend (you know who you are) because why not? I'll continue if there's enough feedback and whatnot, or I'll just continue anyway who knows… Anyway I hope y'all like it and I'll see if this goes anywhere. It won't really follow the plot of either show, though it takes place about season 4 of TVD and beginning of season 2 of Nikita.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own TVD or Nikita.**

Caroline walked into the house, blond hair falling in ways about her head. "Hello?" She called, wandering deeper into the heart of the Salvatore house. "Elena? I got your text, what's wrong?" Her eyes landed on everything in the house but failed to register any sign of someone home. Having decided that the main level was clear she ventured downstairs. She knew there wasn't going to be anyone down in the cell, but something in the back of her mind urged her to check anyway.

What she found stopped her in her tracks.

"Elena…" Caroline breathed, panic threatening to take over. She ran over to Elena, kneeling over where she lay. Her body was cold, her skin barely recognizable. The stake that was buried deep in her heart had been there a long time. The ability to fight her emotions lost, tears spilled down the blonde's cheeks. "Oh, Elena, I'm so sorry!" She cried, unable to stop herself from getting worked up. Wrenching the stake out of her friend's chest, she looked around frantically, mind void of any idea what to do.

Pulling out her phone, she dialed the first number that came to mind.

He answered on the first ring.

"Caroline?" The hybrid's voice questioned from the other end. "Love, what's wrong?"

Ignoring the fact that she had no idea why she thought to call him first, she plunged ahead. "Klaus, i-it's Elena. Sh-she's _dead!_" She tried to slow her uneven breathing. Before she could speak again, however, the line went dead. "Hello?!" She yelled into the unresponsive phone, panic continuing to threaten her grip on self-control. "He—" She stopped suddenly upon hearing movement upstairs.

Wiping away her tears, she crept upstairs to see who was in the house. It wasn't anyone she knew – she'd have been able to recognize them. When she reached the top of stairs she was met with a group of mysterious people in black.

"You!" One of them called, a stern expression on his face. He face was hard, his jaw tight. Caroline guessed he was the leader.

She tried to look innocent, wiping away all thoughts of supernatural occurrences and unnatural deaths. "Loo—" She tried to explain herself, but before she could get the words out men had descended upon her. _I must keep my secret,_ she thought, her body frozen, _they can't know about this town._ They grabbed her and tied her up, carried her off to a place unbeknownst to the entire country.

…

When Caroline awoke the first thing she noticed was white. White everywhere. White walls, white ceiling, white floor. It made her nauseous. Then she noticed the man sitting next to her. The same one from earlier, a stern expression still on his face. She guessed it rarely ever left.

"Who are you?" The questions shot out of her mouth automatically. "Where am I? What am I doing here?" She refused to meet his eyes.

"Well," the man began, leaning closer to her. "My name is Michael, and this is Division." His voice lowered, "We don't really do this anymore, but for you we had to make an exception." Her head snapped up. "You're here because you killed –"

Head lowering, she interrupted him. "I didn't kill Elena! She was dead when I got there!" Her breathing became faster and she had to close her eyes to calm herself down.

"That's not what the state says." He never raised his voice, the tone never wavered. "But that doesn't matter. You're not in Virginia anymore." She looked up again. Though she glared into his dark eyes, she said nothing. "Your death," he began again, this time getting up to walk around the small room, "was officially ruled as a suicide. Your ashes are stored here." He held up a picture, and Caroline looked away quickly.

Frowning down at her shoes, she spoke softly. "Why?

The man stopped walking to look at her. "Because you have potential," and with that he left the room.

…

Klaus stared down at his silent phone. He hadn't moved in what felt like hours. From his home in New Orleans, he felt worlds away from Caroline. Though he would never admit it, he was worried. Finally clearing his head enough to walk outside, he took a few tentative steps toward the front door. Before he could leave, he was met with a familiar face.

"Elijah!" Klaus exclaimed – well, he rather muttered aggressively. "Elijah, I –"

Elijah lifted his hand, cutting his brother off. "No time for that, brother. I'm afraid I've got some troubling news." The hybrid raised an eyebrow, inviting his sibling to continue. "Caroline is dead."

Klaus's eyes widened; his signature faint grin dropped. Elijah looked at him, imploring him to speak up, but no response came. Time seemed to stop, and for a few seconds everything was in extreme slow motion. The hybrid's eyes grew dark and his jaw set. Never before had he felt such anger, such rage. And, beneath all the violent emotions, there was something else: sadness.

"_No,_" Klaus spat under his breath, "This isn't possible." Before Elijah could stop him, his brother had stomped out of the house, toward a destination he wasn't likely give up just yet. "They said this wouldn't happen. Not to the ones I care about." He was muttering angry accusations under his breath as Elijah hurried to follow him.

"They?" Elijah asked, concerned.

Klaus's steps didn't falter; he just uttered a single word – a word that felt like poison in his mouth: "Division."

…

Caroline sat by herself in what could be called a cafeteria. She stared down angrily at the white lunch table, standing on the white floor. _So much white, _she thought distastefully._ It's pitiful. _She looked up after about seven minutes of mind-melting thoughts only to see a face she had never expected to see again in her entire immortal life.

"_Alex?!_" Her voice rang out across the room, causing every conversation to stop and all eyes to turn toward her. Including the eyes of Alexandra Udinov.

The brunette's mouth visibly dropped open; her eyes went wide in shock. She seemed to barely be able to get the blonde's name out from between her lips. "C-Caroline?!"

The two ran towards each other, embracing and laughing, disbelief hanging in the air around them.

"How can this be?" Caroline nearly cried, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Before Alex could reply a familiar voice sounded from behind her. "Alex, we have to go." Caroline recognized him immediately as the man who had told her why she was here. She nearly threw up at the sight of his face. His eyes pleaded with Alex to say yes. "It's _urgent_." Alex's eyes darted from Michael to Caroline, and upon coming to a conclusion, she hooked her arm through her long-lost friend's.

Ignoring Michael, she smiled at the blonde. "Care to join me, Care?"

Pushing her uneasy feelings aside, Caroline decided to play optimist, and she smiled widely at the brunette. Taking it as a sign to proceed, Alex led the vampire to where she knew Nikita would be waiting with another mission.

The minute they passed through the threshold into the private room where Nikita, Birkoff, Ryan, and Sean were standing stiffly, Alex dropped Caroline's arm and her smile faded. "Alright, cut the shit," her voice was hard. "I already ran into Irina, and you can guess by my current attitude that that meeting didn't go so well." She sighed and rubbed her temples, "You were out! You were free! I wasn't supposed to ever see you again!"

Caroline frowned, her blonde hair falling around the sides of her face. "It's not my fault I was dragged back into your web of misfortune! Ask _Michael_ here why I was brought in." The room fell silent as all eyes turned toward Michael. Nikita raised an eyebrow and stared at him expectantly.

Michael instead focused only on Caroline. "I've heard things about you," he began. "Things I can't explain, so I brought you here so I could figure you out." His voice lowered, "but I swear, if you turn out to be another Alexandra Udinov I will put my fist through Birkoff's favorite computer!"

Alex looked offended. Birkoff looked like he wanted to cry. Nikita, Ryan, and Sean had plastered blank expressions on their faces. Caroline almost looked nervous, but she quickly buried it under her rage and confusion as to why she was here.

The blonde looked right into his eyes. "And I swear to you," her voice was hard, mirroring what she felt. "If you think you're getting _anything_ out of me, then you must be crazy enough to give a cannibal your right hand." _Wow, _she thought to herself,_ Where did that come from? _She shrugged,_ Oh well, at least it got my point across._

And with that she strolled out of the room and back to her lonely lunch table.

…

Alex and Nikita were finally alone.

"Nikita, please!" Alex begged, her face looking almost broken. "Caroline can't become a part of Division! I don't care how it's getting better! She was never meant to become a part of all this!"

Nikita tried to calm her down. "Alex, shhhhh…" she whispered, "Speak clearly. Now, who is Caroline Forbes?"

"We met in the trade ring," the Russian began, slowing her breathing. "Like Irina, I'd thought she'd gotten out. Thank goodness she actually had. She escaped to a town called Mystic Falls, Virginia. She found a family, a home." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "And now she's back in my web of disaster!"

Nikita knelt down in front of Alex. "Alex, this is not your fault. I promise I will help you do whatever it takes to get her out of here and back to her home. _Whatever it takes._"

"Thanks, Nikita," Alex smiled slightly. "Because that girl has secrets, and Division can't get a hold of them. It would mean destruction for everyone."

**Author's Note – So this is chapter one… Let me know if y'all like it and maybe I'll continue… Anyway, sorry for any OOCness, I just wanted to get all my ideas out. R&R and I might be back soon! :) {THAT OUAT PREMIERE THOUGH}**


End file.
